It's What Happens (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Cody makes a big life decision.


**Notes: **Thanks to Mari and Sammy for the squeal-inducing feedback! You're the best.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

If you're an Allen family fan, you may want a tissue nearby …

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_It's What Happens (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"J, what's up? You okay?" Cody asked, answering the rare call from his best friend who, like the rest of his generation, was much more likely to text.

"_It's official!_" Jadon shouted, causing Cody to pull the phone away from his ear momentarily..

"What?" he asked, replacing the phone. "What's official?"

"_Our place, man, the apartment. It's ours!_"

"What?"

"_My uncle just called. His friend, the landlord? He's done fixing the pipes and the city inspector went through and approved it and we can move in next week!_"

Cody's eyes widened and he nearly dropped his phone. "Oh my god, are you kidding right now? Seriously?"

"_Yeah, seriously! My uncle said he's drawing the lease papers up as we speak. A lease! Can you believe that? You and me, bro, just like we talked about. Our own place!_"

"Our own place," Cody repeated slowly, still in disbelief.

"_You're still in, right? I mean, your mom's got that new job and all, and things have settled down …_"

Cody was quiet for a moment, his expression falling.

"_Cody?_" Jadon said. "_You did tell your family about the apartment, didn't you?_" When there was no immediate answer, he repeated, "_Cody?_"

"I was gonna tell 'em" Cody began, sighing. "After Mom got the job, I kept meaning to, but … everyone was getting adjusted and I didn't want to cause another shake-up so soon after everything … and then there was that problem with the pipes and we didn't know how long that was going to take to fix, and with school starting back up and everything I just …" He ran a hand over the side of his face. "I don't know, I just didn't."

Jadon's silence on the other end of the call hung heavy between them.

"_I mean, I guess I can call my uncle back,_" he finally said. "_Ask if we can wait, but he said his friend wants to get the place rented asap._"

Cody heard the disappointment in his best friend's voice and realized the same feeling had come over him. With a start he also realized that he had the power to do something about both. It was his decision.

He straightened. "No," he said firmly. "No, don't do that. I'm in."

"_Wait. For real?_"

"For real. Let's do it."

"_Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to force you. If you're not ready–_"

"I'm ready," Cody interrupted. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me is all. And I should have talked to my family about this before, but I'll tell them today. It's gonna be fine," he said, as much to himself as to Jadon.

"_Hell yeah, it is!_" Jadon said, and Cody could picture the broad, toothy grin on his face. "_We're getting our own place!_"

Cody smiled, his own excitement building. "We're getting our own place."

* * *

Cody stopped outside the doorway of his mother's office at the Ko Olina Resort. He could see her hard at work on her computer and hesitated to disturb her, but knew it was long past time for this conversation. Taking a deep breath, he raised a fist and gently knocked on the doorframe.

Jenna looked up and immediately smiled. "Hey, honey, I wasn't expecting you." Her brow knit. "Is everything okay? Did I miss your call?" she asked, glancing at her phone.

"No, I didn't call. I'm sorry, I should have, I just … everything's fine," he assured her. He ran a hand against his thigh nervously.

Jenna stood and came over to the doorway. She put a gentle hand on his arm and led him inside, closing the door behind them. "Come sit down." She guided him over to the small sofa and pulled a chair up to sit right across from him. "Now, what's going on?"

He looked over at her and took a deep breath. "Mom, I gotta tell you something I should've told you a while ago."

She studied him for a moment, then smiled knowingly. "Would this have anything to do with the apartment you're renting with Jadon?"

He gaped. "How did you–"

"I'm your mother, I know everything," she said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Mom."

She relented, smiling softly. "I was talking to Kendra at Jacob and Reggie's back-to-school picnic a couple weeks ago and she mentioned it was in the works."

Cody sat back, huffing out a disbelieving laugh. "A couple weeks ago? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you had your reasons," she said. "I knew you'd tell me when you were ready."

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. It's just that … with your job change, I wanted everyone to feel like things were normal, you know? I didn't want to shake things up again so soon."

"Oh, honey," she said, leaning over to wrap him in a hug. "I guessed it was something like that."

"Then there was this thing with the pipes," he continued as they sat back, "and we didn't know when they would be fixed, but apparently they are now because J just called and said we could sign the lease and move in next week."

"Next week?" Jenna asked, surprised. "Wow."

"Is that too soon? I could … see if we could wait a little longer," he said, trying to hide the reluctance in his voice as he warred internally with the excitement about having his own place and his need to be there for his family. "Or … maybe J could move in next week and I could later–"

"Cody," Jenna said firmly, putting a hand on his arm. "I didn't mean you should wait. I was just surprised that it was so soon. You don't have to wait, and I don't want you to wait."

He looked at her questioningly.

She smiled softly, squeezing his arm. "Of course I'm sad that you'll be moving out. You're my baby boy and you always will be, even if for so much of your life you've been more like my co-parent," she added, a touch of regret in her voice.

He swallowed at that, moving to speak, but she continued.

"But I'm also excited for you. It's time. You deserve this, Cody. And I want this for you. There have been so many times over the years I've felt … guilty … that you haven't really gotten to have a normal childhood or gotten to be a normal teenager."

"Mom–" He tried to stop her, but she was insistent.

"It's true, Cody. And I don't want you to miss out on having your own place, too. Not when we're all doing so well."

Cody looked her in the eyes. "It's not your fault, Mom, it's just … what happened. How it was." He shook his head. "I didn't feel like I was missing out on anything. I mean … what's normal anyway?" he asked with a little smile. When she didn't immediately smile back, he put his hand over hers on his arm. "I would do the same thing if it happened again, Mom," he said honestly. "It's what we needed to keep our family together. And it … it made me who I am, and who I am is … pretty good, I think," he finished with a little smile.

She smiled back, tears in her eyes, and squeezed his hand. "Who you are is amazing. My responsible, mature, selfless, amazing son."

He blinked back his own tears, accepting another hug when she leaned forward again.

Sitting back after a moment, she wiped her eyes, smiling. "So, next week, huh?"

He took a deep breath as the momentous decision swept over him once more and nodded. "Next week."

She smiled. "I guess it's a good thing Kendra and I already paid your security deposit."

"What?" he asked, eyes widening.

"We decided to go ahead and pay the security deposit," she said, shrugging as if it was no big deal, but couldn't contain her smile. "One less thing for you two to worry about."

"Mom, you shouldn't have, we can afford to–"

"I know you can, but you're about to have bills every month for rent, utilities, food, maybe cable and internet …" She ticked them off on her fingers. "Plus you just paid for your fall semester and your books at UH."

"Yeah, but–"

"No, buts. It's already done. Call it a move-in present."

He sighed, relenting finally. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, honey." She looked at him, expression sobering. "Now, when are you going to tell your siblings?"

"Tonight," he said firmly.

She nodded. "Okay. Do you want me to be there or …?"

He paused, considering. "I think I should do it by myself," he said finally.

"I understand," she said, giving him an encouraging smile. "And you know what? So will they. Not immediately, maybe, but they will. And I think in the end, they'll be excited for you, too."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I hope so."

* * *

"What's going on, Cody?" Casey asked as she and her younger siblings stepped outside into their backyard. "Mom said you wanted to talk to us."

"Yeah," Cody said, shuffling a little awkwardly from one foot to the other. "I've got something to tell you all. It's … a pretty big deal."

Kaitlyn's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no! Did you and Jess break up?"

"What?" he started, confused. "No, no. Jess and I are good."

"You're getting engaged?" she squealed hopefully.

"No," he said, waving his hands. "Nothing to do with Jess."

"Is it bad?" Jacob asked. "Do you need a new job, too? Maybe Mom could give you one at the hotel since she's in charge now."

"No," Cody said, rubbing his head. He motioned to the picnic bench. "Why don't you all sit down and I'll tell you."

They moved toward the bench, eyeing him anxiously.

Once they'd all sat down, Cody stood facing them and took a deep breath. "Here's the thing …" He looked at their nervous faces, unsure of how to start. "Jake, do you remember when I first started college, you asked me something?" When Jacob's brow furrowed, trying to remember, Cody continued. "You asked me if I was gonna move out, because that's what a lot of people do when they go to college." Jacob nodded uncertainly, and Cody could see understanding come over the other three's faces. "I wasn't moving out then, but …" he took a steadying breath, "but now I am. Jadon and I are getting our own apartment, and we're moving into it next week."

He wasn't sure exactly what he'd expected their reactions to be, but he hadn't expected the silence that greeted his announcement.

Kaitlyn was the first to speak. "But … but we've always lived together …"

"Yeah," Cody said. "We have, but … we're all getting older. It's not just me, you're all growing up, too. Casey's gonna graduate next year, and then Dylan a couple years after that. Then you and Jacob. And you'll go to college and you'll get jobs and you'll move out . This is what happens in families." Seeing the distress on Jacob and Kaitlyn's faces in particular, he hurriedly added, "I'm not moving far. The apartment is only, like, fifteen minutes from here, but …" He heaved a sigh. "But I'm moving."

After another stretch of silence, Dylan, his head down, quietly asked, "It's … for sure happening?"

Cody paused, his thoughts again warring internally. A part of him wanted to say "Forget it" and call the whole thing off, but another part of him didn't. He remembering his mother's conviction that his siblings would understand and he straightened finally, nodding. "Yeah, it's for sure."

Jacob stood, his face crumbling as he stepped closer to Cody and pressed his forehead into his brother's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Cody closed his eyes, overcome by his own emotions, and held his little brother close.

"Hey, hey, Jake, it's gonna be okay," he said, giving his hair a half-hearted tousle. "You're still gonna see me all the time. Just like always."

"But it won't be just like always …" Jacob said, looking up at him with a tear-stained face, and Cody's heart clenched at hearing his normally boisterous brother's voice so subdued and vulnerable. " 'Cause you won't be here."

Cody looked over to see that Kaitlyn's eyes had filled with tears while Casey put an arm around her shoulders and Dylan stared at the ground.

"You're right," he said finally, looking back down at Jacob who had buried his face against Cody's t-shirt. "It will be different. It's gonna be a big change. But you know what's not gonna change?" He waited until Jacob looked up at him. "I'm always gonna be there for you. For all of you," he said, looking all of his siblings in turn.

"Then … why are you moving out?" Dylan asked, looking up at him.

Cody took a deep breath before answering. "It's time for me to have my own life. And it's not that I don't want you guys to be a part of it, I'd never want that. Just … a different part." He looked down at Jacob and back at the other three. "But you all and Mom are still the most important people to me. That's not going to change." He sighed. "And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you all sooner. We just found out the apartment was ready today, but … but I should have told you I was planning to move. I just … I didn't want to shake things up again so soon after everything with Mom's job and … and I guess I was kinda feeling guilty about … wanting my own place."

"You shouldn't," Casey said, speaking for the first time since they'd sat down.

"What?" Cody asked.

"You shouldn't feel guilty." She stood up and looked at her younger siblings. "Cody's right. This is what happens when you grow up. People move out, but that's not the same as moving on. At least, not for us. Our family is forever."

Kaitlyn sniffed, wiping her nose. "Yeah," she agreed quietly.

"Cody's done so much for us," Casey continued. "Our whole lives we've been able to depend on him. He'd do anything for us. And we know him, so we know that's not gonna change, no matter where he lives." She looked over at him. "You've done so much for us, it's about time you did something for yourself, too."

He stared at her gratefully. "Thanks, Case," he said, his voice choked with emotion. He looked at the others. "She's right. You can always depend on me. No matter what you need, or when you need it."

Jacob looked up at him. "Promise?"

"I promise," Cody said solemnly. "I'm never _not_ gonna be your big brother."

Jacob smiled at that reassurance. "And we'll still hang out and play games and you'll help me with my homework?"

"All of that," Cody said. "And I'll still go to Casey's track and cross country meets, and Dylan's robotics competitions, and I'll go with Kaitlyn to the animal shelter …"

"And have breakfast for dinner with us?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Of course," Cody said. He smiled. "Maybe we can even have breakfast for dinner at my apartment."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Could we have a sleepover?"

Cody grinned. "That sounds awesome. As long as I can still sleep over here sometimes."

"Yeah!" Jacob exclaimed excitedly. "You could sleep on the floor in me and Dylan's room!"

"In _your_ room, Jacob," Dylan said with a grin. " 'Cause I'm moving into Cody's room."

"We'll see about that," Casey countered, giving his arm a playful shove.

As they laughed, Kaitlyn stood and walked over to hug Cody. "I'm gonna miss you, Cody."

He hugged her back. "I'm gonna miss you, too. All of you. But remember what I said, I'm not going far. And I'm going to be back all the time."

As the two hugged and Jacob looked on, Casey and Dylan exchanged a glance.

"Allen Sibling Hug!" they yelled at the same time, running over and tackling the others to the ground, all five laughing.

"Hey," Cody said, a touch out of breath. "There's still a week until I move out, so we've gotta squeeze as much fun in as possible. And do you know what that means?

"What?" Jacob asked.

"We've gotta build the biggest, most complicated obstacle course of all time!"

"Yes!" Jacob and Dylan both exclaimed, jumping up.

"Let's get the stuff from the garage!" Kaitlyn said excitedly, scrambling to her feet.

The three took off toward the garage, leaving Casey and Cody to stand more slowly, both brushing the grass off their jeans.

When Casey made to follow the others, Cody stopped her. "Hey," he said. He gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

She nodded, a look of understanding passing between them, and he wrapped her in a quick hug, kissing the top of her head.

She smiled at him and headed after their siblings to check on them, easily sliding into the role that had always been his.

Before following, Cody glanced over at the house and saw Jenna watching from the kitchen window. She gave him a knowing smile and he nodded, smiling back.

"Best family ever," he whispered.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
